


Sickness and  Health

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: Tara's under the weather . Buffy is sweet
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 13





	Sickness and  Health

Buffy slips into the house trying to be as quiet as possible .  
Not wanting to wake Dawn or Tara with the lateness of the hour. Having come across a nest she was later than expected .  
Her night of curling up on the couch with Tara , watching rentals with Dawn and being a normal family long gone.

She tip toes towards the staircase but frowns when she hears a sniffle come from the living room .The slayer quickly spins on her heels. "Tara". She strides over to her lover who's on the couch.

The honey blonde wiccan whimpers as she's pulled from her restless sleep. Her fingers clutching used tissues."Buffy".  
She whimpers again . Her throat scratchy and sore. Her nose stuffy and red.

"What are you doing down here babe? what's wrong ?".The worried slayer sits on the edge of the couch and place's her hand over a clammy forehead."You're burning up".

Tara swallow's with her sore throat."It just h-hit me.. this afternoon".Her eyes are still closed.

"Then you should be tucked in our bed".The smaller blonde pushers strands of damp hair that's stuck to her lover's cheek away from her face.

"Don't want you to c-catch it".Tara finally opens her tired eyes 

"Well,nurse Buffy is here now to take care of you. And she says you need plenty of fluids and BEDDD rest". The slayer states firmly , leaving no room for argument and slips her hands and arms under her sick partner."Come on beautiful".The smaller but strong blonde scoops the wiccan up and holds her bridal style.

Tara nuzzles into the slayers shoulder ."But you'll get sick". 

"I don't get sick Tara". Buffy kisses the top of her girlfriend's head."The last time I did, it only lasted a day or two".  
She carries the woman in her arms up the stairs and to their room.

"I hope that's all this is". Tara sighs heavily. Her eyes closed

Buffy smiles sadly as she carries her sick and tired lover to their bed. Carefully placing her onto it after managing to pull the covers down. She stands there looking down at her sleeping Angel. Knowing things would of turned out so differently if Tara had moved out."Thank god I stopped you".she whispers before moving around the room and pulling out some sleepwear and heading to the bathroom.

She strip's the dirty clothes from her body and turns the taps to the shower on. Jumping in and quickly scrubbing the dirt and grime away. she can't help think about that time. The feelings she couldn't stop when the kind, gentle and loving woman took care of her and the wounds after the battle with Spike.

The sadness and anger in those blue eyes as the wiccan had listened to her ramble on about kissing the soulless ,undead vampire and being so weak and stupid but Tara had been so understanding . Offering reassurance and kind loving words after Spike had beaten her down emotionally and physically. The wonderful wiccan had helped her up. Bathing her in light instead of darkness.

She smirks at the memory of Spike curled up and crying in pain after he had come across Tara and herself on patrol one night .  
Tara's protective side was a huge turn on.

She rinses off and hopps out of the shower, drying herself with a towel. She sighs remembering the look on her best friend's face when she had walked in while she had been confessing her love for the beautiful honey blonde. 

Tara's shock and disbelief had added to the incredible awkwardness and horrible guilt which in turn made her run for the hills. Well she ended up on beach where she sobbed and cursed. Wishing the ocean could wash away all her problems. 

The slayer dresses and climbs into the bed, spooning the woman she loves. She nuzzles her hair and neck. Sighing in contentment.

Tara unconsciously wraps her arm around the one holding her and hums in her sleep.

Buffy smiles closing her eyes.

~~

"Buffy".Tara runs across the sand to the slayer

Buffy quickly stands as the wiccan runs towards her."Tara, what are you doing here?".  
Tara wraps her arms around the smaller woman tightly. Kissing the slayer while panting. "I love you too".


End file.
